<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am His by SapphireLotus11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709588">I am His</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11'>SapphireLotus11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Yandere sasuke, soft angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this the true love she sought after for so long, that cost her the best friend she had?<br/>In his eyes, yes. And that’s what mattered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am His</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Sasuke is indeed a Yandere but it's rather watered down and soft but I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was her life now; married to the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. </p><p>She had been married for a good three years now. She is expecting her first child. </p><p>This is what he wanted of course, to rebuild what was destroyed by Konohagakure. </p><p>He took her away from the toxic village, far far away so no one would know. </p><p>She wasn’t a Yamanaka, no that was in the past. She was an Uchiha now, wife to Sasuke. </p><p> </p><p>The two of you fashioned a home far north, beyond the Fire and Earth Countries, into the Moon Country. </p><p>Getsugakure is not Konohagakure, so it suited them just fine. </p><p>No one knew their names, their passed deeds, just that they were looking for a new home to settle in. </p><p>He did this all for her: built their home from the ground up, gave her a child, all she had to do was stay at this side. </p><p> </p><p>There were times where her thoughts would turn to Konoha: her family and friends living their lives without her. </p><p>She’d cry, but he would always be there to wipe the tears away… The bitter sweet solace in it was enough to get her through. </p><p>For now, she was just the homely little wife he wanted. </p><p>She kept the house clean while he was away, and went back to gardening to take her mind off things. </p><p>The locals were friendly enough, she’d get to know their new home a bit after all. Even thought about reopening a shop of her own after the baby is born.</p><p> </p><p>It brought a sense of purpose and she was able to smile for a little while, hand rested  on her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>The conception was anything but. </p><p>He was rough, demanding, hungry.</p><p>Her bruises have healed, but some of his marks remained.</p><p>They both knew this was done on purpose, he has to make a statement.</p><p>Her body was his, her loyalty to him and him alone. </p><p>He made that painfully clear the night he made her a woman. </p><p> </p><p>He’s never laid a hand on her, didn’t need to.</p><p>The fact he could smell her worries, was beyond frightening. </p><p>So it was better that she dare not try to test him.</p><p>But he loved her. Everything he did was for her love. </p><p>And she loved him.</p><p> </p><p>That night he came home later than before dinner. She didn’t question.</p><p>She sat there on the couch watching the low fire burn from the fireplace when she felt his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She flinched, he smirked. </p><p>His arm moved up to caress the right side of her face, smiling at his wife. </p><p>Her eyes met with his and she smiled back at him. </p><p>Then he joined her, his hand never leaving her body only to slide down to her stomach.</p><p>He could feel the child and that delighted him, she knows this is a look laced with pride. </p><p> </p><p>“Our child.” He mused. </p><p> </p><p>“Our child.” She echoed. “They will be born soon, only three more months.” She told him. </p><p> </p><p>That brought a small grin to his face before drawing closer to him. “My wife and child, so close to me…” </p><p> </p><p>With shaking hands, she embraced her husband quietly. </p><p>He continued to touch and caress her, whispering wicked sweet nothings. </p><p>“Mine. You’re all mine Ino…” His husky voice trailed in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Only yours.” She answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m- only yours Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. My beloved, and mother of my children.”</p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitched as he kissed the crook of her neck. </p><p>This was intimacy. <em> His </em>intimacy. With the wife he took away from Konoha. </p><p>Some nights she wondered: if things were different, would they be together?</p><p>Was this the true love she sought after for so long, that cost her the best friend she had?</p><p>In his eyes, yes. And that’s what mattered. </p><p> </p><p>“I will never leave you, that’s how much I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>She was being held by him, so her arms wrapped around his frame tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Sasuke. I’ll always love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>